


Princess of my People, Queen of Yours

by PortPowerhouse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Post- 3.05, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortPowerhouse/pseuds/PortPowerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke agrees to marry Roan to create an alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so tell me what you think. Also, all mistakes are mine.

“What assurance do I have that Skaikru won’t seek retribution for the acts that my mother has committed against them?” Roan questioned.

“I give you my word,” Pike assured him. Roan looked at the man skeptically. The meeting took place in a forest clearing not far from Arkadia. Lexa, Roan, Clarke, and the ambassadors from the other nations were trying to work out an arrangement for peace with Pike after the massacre and subsequent pardon.

“I want Wanheda,” Roan demanded. His eyes fixed on Lexa with a challenge.

“No,” Lexa spat before anyone could respond. “That tradition died generations ago.”

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Pike asked. Pike looked between the girl who used to be his student and the man he knew to be his enemy.

“King Roan wishes to unite himself with Wanheda so that Skaikru and Azgeda will be connected by blood,” Titus explained. “If Skaikru were to attack Azgeda then-“

“No, we aren’t going to do any of these grounder traditions,” Pike told them. “We aren’t like you people.”

“You certainly proved that when you killed an army sent to protect you,” Indra sniped. She looked like she would kill Pike if it wasn’t for the fact that she was leaning on Octavia so heavily. 

“This will be a mutually beneficial relationship,” Roan explained. “You do not want to be a part of the twelve clans, but you are still surrounded by enemies. Wanheda will have power over the Azgeda’s army if you were ever to find yourself in trouble.”

Pike seemed to consider this looking between Roan and Indra. “I can see how this could help us, but the fact remains-“

“We agree.” Everyone’s heads snap towards Clarke. She had been standing to Lexa’s right, silent throughout the whole meeting. 

“Clarke, this is not necessary,” Lexa told her. And then lower so that only Clarke could her, “My promise to you still stands.”

“Thank you, Lexa, but I can’t depend on your charity forever,” Clarke told her. 

Lexa was trying to remain her usual stoic self, but Clarke could see all the thoughts running through her head as clear as day. She liked Clarke, but she was probably trying to reassure herself that love was weakness.

“Are you sure about this, Clarke?” Pike asked.

“This is what is best for my people,” Clarke responded but it sounded more like a self-assurance. 

** ** ** **

 

“What do you mean ‘Clarke is getting married’?” Bellamy practically shouted at Pike. He had stormed into his office when Pike got back from the meeting demanding to know what happened. 

He wanted to go to the meeting to prevent anything bad from happening, but Lexa had said that if Pike wanted to bring a gun he would have to go alone. Bellamy imagined the worst scenario to be Pike being killed, but this was way worse.

“Listen, son,” Pike started sitting down on the edge of his desk. “Clarke agreed to this and thinks that it is the right thing to do. I trust her judgement.”

“She agreed to marry a guy that kidnapped her and you trust her judgement? The guy who stabbed me in the leg when I tried to rescue her. The man whose mother who- who… she was responsible for blowing up Mount Weather.” Bellamy was pacing around the small office practically steaming with fury. “Do you not see anything wrong with that? You can still stop this can’t you?”

Pike placed his hands on Bellamy’s shoulders to stop his pacing. “It’s going to be alright. Clarke can handle herself. I trust the girl.”

“Clarke can handle… Clarke can handle herself?” Bellamy stormed out of the room with a muttered, “You have got to be kidding me.”

He found Octavia outside loading a bag onto Helios. “Where are you going?”

“Azgeda,” she responded tersely without looking at him. “For my friend’s wedding.”

“That looks like a lot of stuff for just a wedding,” Bellamy observed looking at the large pack Octavia was strapping to Helios.

“I never said I was coming back,” she told him. Then she spun around to face him with determination in her eyes. “I know you hate Clarke for leaving after Mount Weather, but at least she tries to make things right instead of going off and murdering an army sent to protect us.”

** ** **

 

Clarke leaves in the morning accompanied by her mother, Kane, Octavia, and Lincoln. She knows that her mother and Kane will have to return to Arkadia, but she is glad that she will have Octavia by her side through this huge change.

An entourage of Azgeda warriors waits for them outside the walls. They supply Abby and Kane with horses, but no horse is brought for Clarke. Instead the riders part and Roan comes galloping in. Clarke raises her hand to wave to him and he takes advantage to this by grabbing her outstretched arm and swinging her onto the horse behind him as he passes.

“Show off,” Clarke mutters.

“Just doing what seems fit for Wanheda,” he responds. 

Clarke wraps her arms around his waist to steady herself and relishes in the way she can feel his muscles rippling as he rides even through the many layers he wears.

When they arrive at Val-d’Or, the capital of Azgeda, they are greeted warmly but Clarke is immediately swept away to prepare her for the ceremony. They bathe her in warm water and soap that smells like lavender. She almost falls asleep in the tub when the attendant starts to massage the soap into her scalp.  
After that she is dressed in luxurious white furs, which she was told that King Roan had killed. The attendant puts the makeup on her. It is just as thick as the makeup she wore in Polis, but the white paint they placed on her face was the exact opposite of the dark charcoal Lexa wore around her eyes. 

For a moment she wonders if she will have to scar her face like Roan and Nia. Was that some symbol of royalty? Would she deserve it? Would it hurt?

It is when her mother comes to collect her that the reality of the situation starts to sink in. She is marrying a man that she barely knows. She is marrying a man that kidnapped her. Was she going crazy?

“I’m doing this for the good of my people,” she muttered under her breath. 

“Clarke, you look beautiful.” Her mother assessed her outfit and looked on the verge of tears. She had imagined Clarke’s wedding day many times in her daughter’s life, but she never expected it to be in these circumstances. “Are you ready, honey?” her mother asked.

“Yes.” It frightened her a little bit knowing that she wasn’t lying, not completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. But I'm hoping to make it up to you with another chapter before my spring break ends

The ceremony was more beautiful than Clarke could have ever imagined. On the Ark, weddings were a small affair. A couple would usually just take off work an hour early and get the wedding certificate signed on the way home. 

On the ground it was a production. After the negotiations with Pike had concluded a rider had been sent to Val-d’Or with a message ‘Prepare for a royal wedding.’ And it seemed no expense had been spared. The procession leading to the ceremonial grounds was laden with white flowers and Clarke could smell all of the delicious food that was being prepared. 

The ceremonial grounds itself was even more beautiful. It was a forest clearing full of snow. Icicles hung from the tree limbs. A variety of candles placed around the clearing gave the whole place an ethereal feel. 

Her friends stood at the edge of the tree line as if they did not want to disturb the ceremony. Several warriors were spread throughout the clearing with weapons in hand but hanging limply by their side. Titus stood in the middle of the clearing and in front of him was Roan with his back towards Clarke. When Clarke took her place beside Roan, Abby retreated to her place beside Kane.

“Today, we join the King Roan and Wanheda,” Titus announced. He produced a knife from the folds of his robes which he handed to Roan. “In blood you are bond together.” Roan gingerly took Clarke’s right hand and pressed the knife into the skin just hard enough to draw a trickle of blood. He then held the knife to his left hand and sliced his palm. “The power of your blood will keep you together in this life and the next.” 

Roan grabbed Clarke’s right hand with his left and for the first time that night their eyes locked. Titus tied their conjoined hands together. “This union is now set. Only death will break it apart.”

Roan tugged on Clarke’s hand to lead her out of the clearing and back towards the castle. She guessed they would probably going to a feast, but instead she was led into Roan’s quarters.

“A couple isn’t given any food on their wedding night,” Roan explains as if sensing Clarke’s confusion. He unties their hands but this uses the cloth to bandage Clarke’s hand. “They are only supposed to hunger for each other.” Clarke is glad that he turns away to grab a cloth to bandage his own hand so that he doesn’t see the way her eyes bulge. “Lucky for you, I don’t always follow the rules.” Roan walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a plate of fruit.

“So why did you really want this marriage?” Clarke asked. They were lounging on the bed after finishing the plate of fruit. “I know that there has to be more behind this than just protection from Skaikru.”

“Titus was the one who suggested this,” Roan explained. “He said that you were a distraction to the Commander.” Clarke should have known. Titus never seemed to like her and she could see the animosity in his eyes when she took over his job of giving Lexa advice. “Also, I will need an heir eventually and who better to produce that than wanheda.”

Clarke stiffened at his last remark. Roan laughed at her obvious discomfort. “Don’t worry, wanheda, I will not force myself upon you. I have faith that it will not be necessary.”   
** ** **

 

The two must have fallen asleep talking because when Clarke wakes sun is peeking through the window. Roan is gone, but there is an outfit of fur and leather laid out on the foot of the bed for Clarke. She quickly dressed and left the room in search of Roan or food, either would work.

She ends up finding Octavia who takes her to where Lincoln is sitting with a few plates of food in front of him. “So you really are royalty now,” Octavia joked.

After seeing her mother and Kane off, Clarke found herself wandering around the city. She didn’t know if she had any official duties that she was supposed to be doing. Maybe she should help out with the healer. What did the Queen of the Ice Nation do? And where was Roan? 

After exploring the city for a few hours she found Roan sparring with a man that was nearly twice his size and Roan was not a small man by any means. She gasped when the man struck him in the chest. The noise she made must have been louder than she thought because the man’s eyes immediately snapped up to her.

“Is death now standing watch over me?” Roan questioned without turning around to face her.

“Just the commander death,” she completed for him. The man he had been fighting made himself scarce as Roan turned to face her. “It’s a good thing I don’t want you dead.”

“Yes, I think you may be part of the reason I survived that fight with Lexa,” Roan mused. “So how good are you with a sword?”

“Good enough to kill a panther, but he still left his mark on me.” Roan laughed at her answer. He took a sword from a guard and threw it down at her feet.

“Well we can’t have a queen who can barely defend herself even if it is the great wanheda. Your title won’t protect you from an attacker.”

“Isn’t that your job as my husband?” Clarke joked as she picked up the sword. It felt heavy and unfamiliar in her hands.

“I won’t always be there to protect you.” The serious tone in Roan’s voice sent chills done her spine.

“Hold your sword up higher. You need to protect yourself,” Roan commanded. He swung his sword toward her slow enough that she has time to block him. “Never let your defense down around an opponent and never underestimate them.”

“Maybe you should pay attention to your own teachings,” Clarke teased remembering the time she had gotten the upper hand on him when she had been captured. Roan laughed in agreement to her statement.

 

The training left her sore as she crawled into bed that night. Roan laughed at how she groaned every time she moved to try to get comfortable. “Are you alright?” he asked. The amusement was clear in his voice.

“No.” Her voice was muffled by the pillows she was lying face down on. She turned her head toward him so that her voice would be more audible. “I think my arms might fall off.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Clarke huffed in annoyance. She adjusted her body once more until she was able to find a position comfortable enough to fall asleep in.

** ** ** **

 

The days turned into weeks and Clarke found herself falling into a comfortable rhythm in the ice nation. She would train with Roan in the morning then help out the healer during the afternoon. In the evenings she would walk around the city with Octavia. Octavia always had some interesting new aspect of the city to show her. At night, she and Roan would fall asleep talking to each other.

After another month, winter starts to set in. “Don’t you have any more fur blankets?” Clarke knew she was whining, but she couldn’t help it. She was cold.

Roan let out a grunt before snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Clarke basked in the heat that radiated off of his body and immediately snuggled closer. This was purely for the warmth, she told herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan jealous? What?

Pike just didn’t know when to quit. Apparently, Arkadia did not have ‘satisfactory farmland’ in its surrounding area. Somehow the solution to this was to attack a nearby village. Clarke was fuming when she heard the news.

“Oh and that isn’t even the worst part,” Octavia told her. “Guess who led the raid into the village. Bellamy. I am ashamed to call him my brother.”

“What is Lexa going to do?”

“Not Lexa for this one. She has decided to delegate the decision to Roan. Personally, I think she is just doing it to cover her butt. The council hates her for how much mercy she has given Arkadia,” Octavia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Kane just radioed with this information. I thought you would like to know so you could do your little diplomatic stuff and fix everything.”

“I have nothing to bargain with.” Before, Clarke could have offered the benefits of Arkadia’s technology, but now she had no power over that.

“Oh please. Just seduce Roan and have him do what you want. It always worked when you did it with Lexa,” Octavia replied with a knowing smirk.

“I never-“ Clarke scrambled for a response, but Octavia was already skipping off.

 

Clarke found Roan on the training grounds, of course. And he was showing off (like usual) by catching arrows. Clarke didn’t want to break his concentration, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair he turned to face her. Unfortunately, the arrows didn’t stop firing and one struck him.

“Roan!” Clarke immediately rushed to his side hoping that the archers would stand down after Roan got hit. “Don’t move.” She was too late. He pulled the arrow out. “You shouldn’t have done that. You couldn’t have waited just a little bit for me to take care of you? Come on, I’m taking you to the infirmary.”

She tugged on his hand trying to pull him towards the infirmary, but he took off in the other direction instead. “I’m the king. I don’t go to the healer. The healer comes to me to me in the comfort of my own room.” He smirks back at her before continuing. “It’s policy that the reigning monarch does not go into the infirmary. Too much risk of catching an infection.”  
Clarke followed quickly after him. She asked for some water and bandages to be brought as she hurried along. When she got to their room she found Roan heating up his knife in a fire. “What are you doing?” she grabbed the knife out of his hand. “I need to clean the wound before you cauterize it. If I don’t you could get an infection.”

“I’ve never gotten an infection before,” Roan told her with a shrug.

“That doesn’t mean that you couldn’t get one now,” Clarke argued. A servant came in with the water and bandages that Clarke had asked for. “Now lie on the bed.” Surprisingly, Roan compiled without question. Clarke sat on the bed next to him to clean his wound.

“I suppose you have heard about what your people have done? And you also know that Lexa has given me the power to make this decision of what will be done?” Roan asked. Clarke nodded. “And now is the part where you try to convince me that I should take mercy because they did not know what they were doing.” It wasn’t a question. Roan knew exactly what she was up to. “Well go on then, convince me.”

“Not everyone believes in what Pike is doing,” Clarke starts. 

“So I only need to kill Pike and his followers.”

“No, there’s no need to kill them. They have forgotten how to coexist with other nations. In space, the Ark was… well, there was only the Ark for the past few generations. They just need to learn.”

“And how do you suppose that they will do that?” 

Clarke didn’t really have a whole plan thought out. She remained silent as she wrapped his wound trying to think of something. “You could teach them,” Clarke finally responded.

 

“That’s it?” Octavia questioned. “Roan is going to invite them here and teach them. What did you have to do to get him to agree to that?” Octavia waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Nothing,” Clarke told her honestly but Octavia was still smirking at her.

“So who all is coming? I doubt Pike will just leave Kane or Abby in charge.”

“We’ve requested that Pike bring his inner circle. I suggested that they leave Monty’s mom in charge. Pike trusts her but without Pike around I think that Monty can convince her not to make any rash decisions.”

“So that means that my brother is coming.” Clarke nodded in affirmation. “I’m not talking to him. I know Pike has only seen the grounders as bad guys, but Bellamy… I thought he knew better.”

“Maybe you and Lincoln could visit Indra,” Clarke suggested.

Octavia looked as if she was considering it but then shook her head. “I can’t just run away from my problems.” As Clarke looked into the other girl’s eyes she knew she was referencing her departure after Mount Weather.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, but that doesn’t change the past. Just make sure it does change the future.”

 

“Azgeda welcomes Chief of Skaikru Pike.”

A banquet was held the night that Pike and his followers arrived. Clarke was seated to the left of Roan at the head of the table. Pike to the right of Roan and Bellamy sat across from his at Clarke’s left. Octavia chose to sit at the foot of the table instead of the spot she was offered next to her brother. 

“So why did you attack that village?” Roan asked as soon as the food was served.

“Straight into business then,” Bellamy mumbled. Clarke shot him a look but he looked completely unapologetic so she turned her attention back to Roan and Pike.

“We need the farmland,” Pike explained. “My people will not survive unless we have adequate land to support ourselves. The land surrounding Arkadia is not suitable enough to grow the needed amount of crops.”

“You just simply don’t know how to properly grow crops then,” Roan responds with a laugh. “Azgeda is a wasteland, but you do not see us attacking Trikru so that we can have better land. We just learned how to make do with what we have.”

“We have the latest technology and innovations. Our engineers have calculated that the small plot of land we have will not yield the amount of crops we need.”

“Did you not hear me say the part about of Azgeda is a wasteland?” Roan asked. “I don’t know what innovations you have in space or what calculations your engineers made but I can tell you right now that the land you have right now is enough. You will come with me tomorrow and I will show you how to properly grow crops.”

Pike scoffed at this but agreed. After that Roan actually moved to pleasantries and he seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Pike as well as Bellamy.

After the banquet, Roan walked with Clarke back to their room, but he seemed distant toward her. When he closed the door behind them she addressed it. “What’s wrong? I thought that went as good as it could go.”

Instead of a response, Roan grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. “Who is that boy to you?” 

“Bellamy? He was my co leader,” Clarke told him.

“Then why does he look at you like he owns you?” Clarke sputtered for an explanation. “Does he not know that you are mine? I will not let any man take what is mine.” Then he pulled her into a bruising kiss. Clarke immediately stiffened, but she slowly relaxed as his lips moved against hers. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck, pausing at her collarbone to suck a dark mark onto her skin.

But then suddenly he let go of her and stepped away. “I need to go check that everyone got settled.” Then turned and left her standing there dumbfounded. What had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So super sorry that it took so long to update. Not promising that I am going to be better but I'll try

**Author's Note:**

> Bellarke was totally my ship (still do ship them but that ship is kinda sinking in my mind) but now I'm full on Royalty ship King Roan and Princess. And there are not enough Clarke/Roan fanfics written yet so I was simply doing a public service. Any ideas for upcoming chapters are welcome because I post as soon as I have stuff written and only have a vague concept of where I want this to go.


End file.
